


Working Out Differences

by demonlifehealer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Enemy Lovers, Hearing Voices, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Self-cest, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Submission, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonlifehealer/pseuds/demonlifehealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While stuck in the cave after O'Malley takes control of the Doc, O'Malley and DuFrense have differences to say the least. O'Malley has found a way to make his host agree. Much to the horror/delight of the Medic. Cannon Divergence. Possessive O'Malley/ Strangely only mildly freaked out DuFresne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out Differences

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this because this couple does NOT GET ENOUGH LOVE!! I find it strange especially considering how much time Doc ends up spending with O'Malley when he's possessed. Hell, even Tucker alludes to it.

“Really I don't think this is a good idea.”

 

“Shut up you fool!”

 

The two (one?) looked down from the plateau they were standing on. Below they could see Blood Gulch where the Reds and Blues had set up camp once again. The whole issue with the Robot Army had made the two teams call a truce. The Sarge wasn't too happy but everyone else took it as a long needed vacation. Lopez and Sheila had taken off after the surrender of both teams. The Medic had no idea where they were now. The robots had said something about freeing their brethren.

 

The Doc shivered as the voice in his head took on a husky tone. “Be a good boy for me.” The Medic could only watch as his hand lifted without his permission to stroke his hair. The dark locks grazed against his fingers. The hand was his but it had a different feel. It was his but not his. O'Malley was completely in control of the situation. 

 

“I don't know if this is the right way to work out our differences.” The weaker one whimpered. A dark chuckle echoed around the cave. 

 

“Oh I think this is the perfect way.” The other hand went up slowly gripping around the neck of the body in a mock choke fashion. The other hand stopped petting the hair before moving slowly down to draw nonsense patterns on the Doc's chest. The sensations felt strange for the young man. He could feel his breathing slowing down despite the odd situation. The duel sensations of the worry of being choked combined with the loving touches that the darker one was providing worried him.

 

“I can feel you. I know the fear you're feeling, and something else...”

 

DuFresne felt dirty even hearing those words come out of his lips. Omega was right. The hand the was chocking him went down to fondle his nipples. Teasingly running the back of his manicured fingers over them. This surprised the Medic. He had never done this to himself before. 

 

“Admit it My Dear Inferior Medic. You love this..”

 

There were other things he could feel that he tried to block out. He could feel the hard cock poking against the fabric of his pants. It confused him. The peaceful man knew that he wasn't aroused, but that didn't mean that O'Malley wasn't. He could feel the dark pleasure the other personality was gaining by having control over him. 

 

Omega inwardly purred as he felt his new body. The reactions of the foolish Medic only served to spur him on further. He could feel the fear and the pleasure. He did like that the Doctor took care of himself. The muscle was lean. It was like a swimmer's body but the alternate personality believed that it was from yoga. If his boy's constant talk about the subject was anything to go by. He took great joy in the attempted hidden whimpers as he moved the hand down to the center of the pants. 

 

“Ah! What are you doing! Don't do that!” O'Malley chuckled as he palmed the manhood through the pants. Shivers racked DuFresne's body. 

 

“You will not tell me what to do.” The AI whispered as he tweaked a nipple with the nails. A pained gasp left the pacifist. His cock stood at attention sucking in the touch which was foreign. A light flush dusted the Medic's cheeks. He had no part in this but he could feel everything that was happening. 

 

“You like it dirty DuFresne. I can tell.”

 

The hand no longer played outside the border of the pants. Manicured fingers wrapped around the hard organ. A yelp of pleasure resounded through the cave and what little control the Medic may have had was used to move his head back. O'Malley inwardly smirked as he rocked his hips forward into the waiting hand. The thumb played with the tip of the head. 

 

“You can't even speak. You dirty foolish slut.” That was when O'Malley furiously began jacking the purple Medic's already sensitive manhood. Strained moans echoed around them. The Medic could only blush when he realized it was him producing those sexy sounds! The other hand which had been focused on the chest now rested on his lips. 

 

The fingers were shoved into his mouth. O'Malley made sure to delicately suck each digit sensually rolling his tongue around the fingers. DuFresne was too focused on the pleasure to ask why O'Malley would lick the fingers. The peaceful man felt his leg strain to lift him up. The second hand came to a different part of the anatomy however. 

 

“You're going to love this..” O'Malley purred as he circled the wet finger around the hole. Another whimper greeted him. Slowly the ring was penetrated. In and Out, making the Medic forget what was going on around him. Disgust filled him but he was so aroused. This was unsanitary for mind AND body. Hips continued rocking in the mock sandwich. His huffs of breaths came out faster. He could feel it. Something was building! Begging to be set free.

 

His legs clenched as stars danced in front of his eyes. All strength had been taken from him. He loosely fell back onto the dirt floor of the cave. He stared up at the ceiling. Not noticing the hands moving out of his pants. There was a heady glob of cum of one finger.

 

“Taste yourself DuFrense. Taste what I bring to you.” The Medic honestly couldn't say if it was him or O'Malley that opened the mouth. Sweet yet salty cum coated him lips. He thought it tasted weird. Did all cum taste like this? He was too out of it to be shocked. 

 

“That was something.”

 

“Oh yes it was you foolish stupid mortal.” The insult had less bite in it than before. In fact one could say it had a hint of fondness. 

 

“One day. I will get my own body and show you what I will do then!” O'Malley cackled.

 

When the Reds and Blues teamed up to stop O'Malley and the AI barely managed to escape, Doc couldn't say why he lied about the meaner personality being gone for good. He could not stop the feeling that one day he would see O'Malley again. Strangely, that didn't fill him with as much dread as it should have.

**Author's Note:**

> I have about five other O'Malley/Doc fics saved on my computer. Which would you like to read next. O'Malley getting his own body or O'Malley making Doc a complete Badass when the Freelancers come? You tell me.


End file.
